


We are sin, but I would burn for you

by Secular_Czar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Cheryl Blossom-centric, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Incest Kink, Porn with Feelings, past Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secular_Czar/pseuds/Secular_Czar
Summary: Cheryl visits Betty at the blue and gold the day after the Coopers drag Polly home, she wants information but Betty has other intentions.Set during season 1 episode 12.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	We are sin, but I would burn for you

Cheryl notices there’s something amiss with Betty right after she enters the blue and gold, but really when did she listen to her instincts anyways, it was just Betty she thought looking at the blonde, who was staring at her murder board with unblinking eyes.  
“Hey, nightmare Veronica Mars,” Cheryl says and Betty turns to her with the same stare she gave the board, a grin blooming into her face as Cheryl takes a step backwards, her dormant instincts kicking off, begging her to run out of that room.  
“You want something?” Betty says and Cheryl regrets coming here more than an hour before classes even began, but she knew the girl would be here. She had something for Polly; it wasn’t something that required her to come here, or her and Betty being alone, nothing that couldn’t have waited for cheer practice.  
“God, what are those pills your mother shoves down your throat, antipsychotics? Because I think you forgot to take some dear Cousin.” Cheryl answers, her sarcasm biting, but the other girl doesn’t falter in her slow but sure walk towards her. Fuck.  
“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit today Cheryl, and I’m done not taking the things I want,” she says with a firm step, “Now answer my question, cousin.” The tone she uses is almost enough to make Cheryl’s knees buckle as she takes another step back.  
“I have something for Polly” she starts, but Betty cuts her off “that’s not what I asked.” With a final step her back is to the door, the other girl close enough she could touch her, she can’t avoid looking down at her lips, wonder if they are as soft as they look  
Her heart beats unsteadily as she curses herself for thinking about it, for coming here, for wanting to kiss her when she should be running away from whatever did bite Riverdale’s resident golden girl.  
“You are allowed to look.” She tells her, voice softer as she pulls her chin up so she has a full view of her face up close, hair loose from the infamous ponytail “I think you came here to scape your home for a bit.”  
“Funny how you say that, as if you aren’t here to scape your house just the same as me,” Cheryl says, forcing herself to stand her ground, eyes going back to her pink lips when she hears the small laughter.  
“I am not the one who came here,” she says and Cheryl’s mind goes to what Chuck said about the “Dark Betty” and she shivers to the thought, “I think you need some help relaxing now that Jason is gone.”  
Next thing she knows she is flush against the door, staring at this weird version of Betty, almost hyperventilating with the implication, cursing herself for being here so early, there’s nobody to hear if she screams.  
“No need to worry Cher, I think I can get you off quite well on my own without his help.” Her words couldn’t sound filthier, and her dilated pupils are what make her relax enough to find her voice, rougher than she expected.  
“Are you offering Cooper?” God, please be.  
“Do you think my mother will be able to smell you when she walks into the room?” Betty says as she licks her lips and Cheryl thinks she died for an instant, dizzy without Betty having even touched her yet.  
“You think fucking me in her office will make things any better for you?” Cheryl says, wondering if she has a death wish the moment the words pass her lips.  
“Always so feisty, maybe I should put your mouth to better use.” Hands caressing her hair, nails scraping and she just melts right into it, her body answering to the words before she can even process the idea. “But I have no expectations outside of giving you the best orgasm of your life, better than he ever did, better than her too, right here where anyone could hear you begging for me.” She says, and Cheryl can’t help but wonder what she thinks happened between her and Polly.  
“What gave you the idea I even agreed to it yet?” she says back, but who is she kidding, everything happened so fast and Cheryl is sure she is melting under Betty’s intense stare.  
“You’re welcome to leave if you want, run and hide back in your fancy closet, but I don’t think you want to.” The hand in her hair leaves and she whimpers, unsure how Betty expects her to be capable of pretending she is straight after this.  
“But think carefully because this is it, Cher, this is your chance to be with someone who knows.” Betty’s cold hands are tracing the underside of her cropped, against her burning skin, “Jason used to talk about you so much, did you really think I wouldn’t know?” She says, closer than last time, and Cheryl’s heart is pounding, embarrassment burning as bright as her lust. “I know about your preferences” pressing a kiss to her jaw, “I know how you won’t shower with the vixens so you won’t give in to the temptation” nails scratch her back and her hands go for Betty’s arms, the touch too much “I know about you and Jason,” hot air against her ear. “I know you take every excuse to call me off during practice just so you can look at me.”  
“I-if that’s you trying to seduce me, oh, you’ve done it, just take your prize out of once psycho.” Cheryl talks back, whimpering when teeth trace through her ear and she sucks on her earlobe.  
“Oh not yet Cher,” betty says drawing back a little, fingers soft tracing to her stomach, “Did you think it would be that easy?” she says tracing her teeth on her ear, her hands dancing through her body, Cheryl feels she’s an inch from spontaneous combustion “Didn’t Jason make you work for it?”  
She bites back her moan, shame washing over her, trying to draw back but Betty presses her flush against the door, a leg between hers.  
“I already know Cheryl, It’s alright.” Betty pushes her leg up and is rewarded with a restrained moan, “tell me, did you think he would be the only one to touch you like this?”  
“Betty,” she says, but the girl is busy sucking a hickey into a very visible part of her neck “please”  
“Please what babe?” Betty teases her, peppering little bites over the marks she made.  
“Whatever you want, please, I'm yours” she manages to get out, aware she sounds desperate but too far gone for her to be above begging. “Please, take me.”  
Then the tight between hers is gone, the hands were gone, the absence too much as she closes her eyes, tears running from her eyes despite herself, almost collapsing when she hears the door lock. Fuck Betty.  
“Hey, Cher, it’s alright,” Betty says kissing her cheeks, “you’re mine now, I’ll take care of you.” soothing her while her body shakes from the pent up tension.  
“Just fuck me already” She manages to say, her arms around Betty's shoulders, “please” she says, when the blonde doesn’t bulge, surrendering to whatever she has in store for her next.  
“Gladly.” she answers pushing Cheryl’s shorts down, her hand finding her underwear drenched, cursing as she teases her clit to the sound of pitiful whines. But the contact is gone and soon so is her underwear, her mind tries to scream at her, about how bad of an idea this is, and how both their parents would kill them if they knew, but they fall into deaf ears when Betty starts kissing her, her lips even softer then she dared wish for.   
But the kiss ends shortly after, the feeling of Betty’s nails raking though her thighs, picking her up, pressing her against the door while her fingers explore her too much and her head falls back, exposing her neck to the girl smirking proudly at her low moans.  
Fuck. “More” Cheryl rolls her hips to the sensation, the door creaking against her back no longer something she could force herself to worry about when betty’s fingers started to tease her entrance  
“So demanding” Betty says on her ear, between increasingly stronger bites, and Cheryl feels pathetic she’s so close already, “maybe I should just stop and see if I can make you cum without even touching you, could you do that for me?” Cheryl can’t hold back a groan, barely aware she was begging again, “we can still do it later; after all you were so eager to see me we are the only people in the whole school.” She says and Cheryl wants to answer, but Betty’s fingers are inside her and she could swear her brain stopped working entirely.   
She’s still hazy when Betty kisses her again, soft, greedy and not helping much cover the sounds passing her lips.  
“God, you are loud, were you this loud for Jason? I can just make you scream for as long as I want can’t I?” Cheryl tries to move, make it faster, but Betty holds her hips in place, nails digging into her skin, “I think I can, maybe go on until everyone is here, then they’ll all know, would you like that?” she says moving her fingers painfully slow, “everyone hearing the high and mighty unattainable Cheryl Blossom coming on poor little pathetic Betty’s fingers.”   
Cheryl can feel her fingers twisting inside her, her body starting to shake, and her futile attempts at grinding for more beyond her control. So she just lays her head on Betty’s shoulder, long having given up control as their bodies’ flush together.  
“Poor baby, do you need more?” Betty asks and Cheryl can’t do much beyond trying to nod, but she takes pity on her, going faster, curling her fingers, hitting all the right places.  
When Cheryl is sure she is dying, drowning in her own bliss, she hears the Betty’s voice against her ear and she can taste the desire on her voice.  
“Come for me Cheryl.” And her mind goes blank.  
She comes silently, when she manages to open her eyes again she’s on Betty’s lap on the floor and her soft green eyes are staring right into her, so full of something that Cheryl can feel her own start to water.  
“Hi” Betty says, voice even softer, and before Cheryl can make sense of things her lips are on hers again, and she is in heaven, because she can tell Betty doesn’t hold back an inch of her fire, even if her lips are just as soft as her eyes.   
“Fuck” Cheryl says say when they stop kissing, the sound scratching at her throat, “how can you be this sweet after all of that?”  
“Did you really expect anything else?”  
“I didn’t expect any of this” Cheryl says, her face against Betty’s neck again, but the bell rings and she freezes. Looking back into her eyes, “didn’t we have an hour?” she says, aware her panic was evident, and Betty tries to comfort her but the real world comes crashing through Cheryl, she hurries to get out of her lap, looking around for her shorts and panties that the girl had somehow thrown far away without her notice.   
“Oh was it that good you didn’t even notice” Betty says, making the other girl look at her, embarrassment washing over her when she notices that while she can’t even find her clothes, Betty is fully dressed, just looking at her with a smile that screams smug.   
“Notice what Nancy drew?” Cheryl says in her usual tone, looking at her with her best sneer, something that never failed at making the girl flustered before, until now.   
“That one won’t work when you’re half naked for me, it actually looks cute” Betty says getting up, dangling her panties at her, “so I’ll take no offence on that one.” Cheryl avoids the girl’s eyes when she enters her personal space again, aware how much this is dangerous, how much Betty knows about her, with all the things she said about Jason and Polly, how they’re related, and the situation with her mother after Heather.   
“You should.” She says, eyes fixed on the door, “you do have a lot to take offence on.” She tries to hide her face from Betty, too many feelings bubbling up in her mind, but she isn’t having it. She tugs at her face softly, caressing the side until Cheryl leans into her hand, cursing herself for being so affection starved.  
“I just meant It’s been an hour, Cher” Betty says and she tries to get angry at it, Jason called her that, and she hadn’t really allowed anyone else to do so, but with the girl’s soft hand caressing at her face she finds she doesn’t mind it, not with her at least. Betty kisses her again; lips so soft Cheryl would like nothing more than to melt into that moment, but the girl distances from her with a chuckle. “Although I would love to go again I would rather my mom didn’t walk in on us.”  
“We can go to thistle house, no one will bother us there,” Cheryl says, feeling her heart beat faster at the lust in Betty’s eyes, they kiss again, with Cheryl already pulling her towards the door, to which betty laughs again, “I don’t take to kindly to being laughed at Betty Cooper.”  
“Then maybe you should try remembering your pants instead of getting distracted by my pretty face.” Betty answers, with a bad impression of Veronica, and Cheryl can’t hold herself from laughing back at her. 

\---

The ride to thistle house is quick, but night already set when they collapse against the mattress of one of the many guest rooms in her Nana’s house.   
“You still didn’t answer my question Cher.” Betty says pulling Cheryl to her, peppering kisses to her face. The other girl takes a couple of minutes to ask what she means, still shaking ever so slightly. “What did you want from me?”  
“I’m pretty sure you made me beg for everything I wanted today, Bets,” Cheryl says, pulling back to look at her ever so kind green eyes, “I wanted to see if you were okay after the whole mess with our parents.” She says, caving in at how earnest she looks.  
“Was that the mighty Cheryl Blossom being nice and honest for me? Did I break you?” Betty asks, but with her legs still shaking and the girl arms around her, holding her tight Cheryl thinks that’s the furthest she’s been from broken in longer than she would like to admit.


End file.
